Check YES or NO
by The Queen of Fairyland
Summary: Rin quickly jotted down a message: Do You like Rin? Check YES or NO This is what happens when I get in a romantic mood! A one-shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**SUNSHINE AND SUSHI! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**

Rin sat at her desk, chewing on her pencil. Her history teacher, Mr. Beck, was droning on in a voice so monotone, he could have been a robot. Rin stared unblinkingly at the hands of the clock, which were moving in a circle at the pace of a snail. Another dull history class, another dull day. She glanced at her notebook, envisioning the full page of notes that she was supposed to be taking. Instead, there were only doodles or hearts and kittens.

Rin couldn't stand it any longer. If she had to spend three more minutes in the class, she was going to scream. She needed to escape the classroom, but how? Rin evaluated all possible escape routes. She could crawl on her knees out the door, maybe Mr. Beck wouldn't even notice! No. That was pointless. She might as well try to sprout wings and fly to Jupiter.

"_I know!" _Rin thought. If she was in a cartoon, a little light bulb would be blinking above her blonde head. _"I'll pretend I have a high fever!" _Another ridiculous suggestion, seeing as the school nurse would without a doubt foil that plan. Rin thought hard. She could use the old 'I have to use the bathroom excuse,' but Mr. Beck would probably see right through that. Rin was_ famous_ for getting in trouble with teachers, and for always having an excuse up her sleeve. If there was one thing she had learned in her long, torturous years of schooling, it was that boredom was to be avoided like the plague.

In her peripheral vision, Rin glanced at her friend Len. His blonde hair was gently dangling over his soft blue eyes, a bridge of faint freckles across his nose. His eyebrows were pushed together in concentration, his chin propped up on one elbow as he took notes. Rin felt a rush of guilt as she looked at her own paper, note less.

Suddenly, without warning, Rin felt someone jabbing her back. She whipped her head around, meeting Luka's concerned gaze. Luka silently slid a folded slip of paper onto Rin's desk. The students of Mr. Beck's fourth period history class had note-passing down to a science. Rin opened the note to see Luka's flawless text-book hand writing.

_You look sad. What's up?_

Rin quickly scribbled a response.

_I'm fine. _

Luka was quick to reply.

_You don't look fine. For a while there you looked like you were falling asleep._

Rin suddenly felt very transparent, because Luka was seeing right through her.

_I was not!_

Luka rolled her eyes.

_Don't even try lying to me Rin. Hey, you weren't day-dreaming about Len by any chance, were you?_

How did Luka know about that? Rin turned a violent shade of red at the mention of her crush. At the mention of her everything.

_Is it really __that__ obvious?_

Luka grinned.

_Yup. Miku, Gumi, Meiko, and I figured it out MONTHS ago._

Rin was shocked. It was almost scary how the Vocaloid girls could figure things out so fast. It was even scarier that her best friends hadn't let on that they had known…. And Meiko had such a big mouth, too! Rin scrawled out a response.

_AND YOU INTENTED TO TELL ME THIS __**WHEN**__?!_

Luka was enjoying Rin's shock far too much.

_Come on, Rin. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. You two are so close! Hell, you even took baths together as kids!_

Rin blushed an even deeper scarlet.

_How did you know about __that?_

Luka's grin broadened, and the bell rang. On a day-to-day basis, Rin was the one who jumped up out of her seat screaming _"Hallelujah!" _before sprinting out of the classroom. But today, she remained in her seat, dumbfounded. She sat slack-jawed at her desk, while the rest of her class filed out for the cafeteria.

Mr. Beck adjusted his glasses.

"Miss Kagamine? You aren't going to lunch? Are you actually staying AFTER class?" The poor man looked overjoyed. "It's a miracle! The heavens have answered my prayer! I could sing right now, I'm just so ha-"

"Oops, I didn't hear the bell." Rin smiled apologetically to Mr. Beck, who looked like a child who had just been told that Santa Claus wasn't real.

Rin quickly gathered her things and left the classroom, feeling a little guilty for stomping on her teacher's feelings. As she trudged down to her locker, Rin's mind drifted to other things. Len's face was blazing in her mind, his sweet smile, his soft blonde hair, his long eyelashes. She was always more cheerful when he was around. He knew how to make her laugh. He knew how to comfort her when she got scared during horror movies. He always brought out the best in her. He made her so _happy. _Rin shook her head. He couldn't love her.

That night, Rin tossed and turned in a sleepless mood. She couldn't stop thinking about her earlier conversation with Luka. There was only one thing to do - call Meiko! Rin reached for her cell phone and hit 5 on the speed dial. Soon Meiko's voice could be heard through the phone.

"Rin! What the hell! The current time is 2:49 in the morn'! Explain yourself!"

Rin winced at Meiko's cranky tone.

"Sorry Meiko. I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Fine. Sweet dreams."

And with that, Rin hit 3 on the speed dial, hoping Miku would be in a better mood. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Miku on the other end of the phone. It was Kaito.

"Hey Rin! This is Kaito speaking!"

"Kaito, why are you at Miku's house at 2:50 AM?"

There was a dead silence on the other end of the line. Then she heard whispers, rustling, and then Kaito hung up.

Maybe Luka would be more helpful. Rin hit 6 on the speed dial, only to hear an answering machine:

_"Hello, Megurine Luka, speaking. I can't come to the phone now, but leave me a message at the *BEEP.* Okay. Bye." _

Rin sighed. She knew that she was really just trying to avoid Len. The comfort he would give her would be over-shadowed by the fact that he would never be hers.

_"Oh, what am I waiting for?" _Rin thought. She snatched the phone and hit the 2 on the speed dial. Len's familiar voice flooded her ears.

"Is that you, Rin?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

Len was used to Rin's nights of temporary insomnia.

"Do you want me to sing for you?"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"I can sing Rin's Song, if you want."

Rin's Song was the song that Len had written for Rin for the nights when she couldn't sleep. Over the phone, Len picked up a guitar and began to strum. He sang the sweet melody, and even over the phone, it was beautiful. Rin was beyond gland that she had called. Sleep came easier after her song.

The next day, Rin sat trembling in Mr. Beck's class.

"_I'm going to tell him. Today."_

Since when had she been this brave? Rin ripped a chunk of paper out of her notebook. In her messy handwriting, she jotted down a message:

_Do you like Rin? Check YES or NO_

It was the moment of truth. Rin took a deep breath and labeled the note 'Len' before passing in back to Luka, who passed it to Gumi, who passed it Kaito, who passed it to Len.

Rin's heart had never beaten to fast. The suspense was enough to make someone go mad. Len was unfolding the note. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw trouble. Mr. Beck strode down the isle and loomed over helpless Len.

"Mis-ter Kagamine." He frowned. "Would you mind reading your note to us?"

Len turned red as a tomato. He slowly met the teacher's amused gaze, shaking nervously. Rin squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in her hands. Hadn't her heart been hurt enough? There was a long pause. In a shaky voice, Len began to mumble.

"I do not like Rin."

Rin was a bird shot out of the sky. She was a tree that had been so viciously cut down. Len didn't like her. It was such a harsh truth, that Rin wanted to shrink away into nothing, and never show her face to society again. But Len wasn't finished.

Something in his eyes changed. He rose out of his seat, staring down Mr. Beck, boldly. He was completely unafraid. Len cleared his throat.

"I don't like her. I _love _her."

Rin lifted her head ever so slightly. Len walked up the isle, past wide eyes and dropped-jaws. He knelt down next to a blushing Rin.

"I love her _so much._ I don't want to live without her. I _can't_ live that without her. She is my sunshine. If we were placed on the other ends of the world, I would not stop searching until I saw her face."

His tender words echoed and ricocheted off the classroom walls. Len smiled up at Rin, and gave her a kiss on the lips. At first, Rin felt embarrassed in front of all of her gaping classmates. But then, Len's soft lips cast a spell on her, and the students of fourth period seemed to be very far away indeed. Two souls were now closer to one. It was as if there was a whole new muscle in her lips that she had never known about. Such a kiss was for fairytales, not for reality. It was like a match in a world of harsh darkness. It was filled with a powerful love, one that could overcome the storms and troubles of the world.

They slowly pulled away. Len slowly reached out to Rin, her note lying in the cup of his palm.

Len had checked 'no,' and had written _I love her_ under it.

"I thought you couldn't even see me." Rin said.

Len shook his head. "You're the only one I've ever loved this way."

_Epilogue_

And that's how it all started. He loved her, she loved him. A flustered Mr. Beck gave them a thousand lashings with a wet noodle and detention for 'disrupting the class.' They gladly spent it madly kissing time away.


End file.
